I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device for preventing curling of a rug corner.
II. Description of Related Art
Many homes, office buildings, and the like use area rugs on the floor for decorative or other purposes. These area rugs are typically rectangular in shape and ideally lie flatly on the floor surface.
Unfortunately, over time, the corners of the rug curl upwardly away from the floor surface. When this occurs, the upwardly curled corner of the rug is not only visually unattractive but also presents a safety hazard in which people can trip on the corner of the rug. This is particularly serious in commercial establishments where people who trip on the upwardly curled corner of the rug may fall and hurt themselves and create legal and financial liability.